


realizations

by jisungs



Series: realizations [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, international school au, some fluff for ur aching soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungs/pseuds/jisungs
Summary: Yuuri's not listening, and the door suddenly opens. A pale and fragile-looking boy enters the room and warmly smiles as he explains why he's late and introduces himself.This boy is a walking masterpiece. Yuuri realizes, it's not so cold anymore.





	

 

 _day 1 - i realized that today sucked._  
_day 2 - i realized that today sucked as well. ice skating doesn't though._  
_day 3 - i realized that this is kind of a drag?? oh well._  
_day 4 - ice skating makes me happy. :)_  
_day 5 –_

 

"Hey! Can I look at what you've done so far?" Phichit, his seatmate, asks as he invades his personal space, first thing in the morning. "It's only day five, Phichit." Yuuri sighs. He's not a man of many words. They’re assigned to write all their realizations each day for a positivity project for homeroom, and so far, he's only made it more dull than his life actually is.

 

"Come onnn, don't be shy. I’ve seen everything, Yuuri." Phichit winks and Yuuri's face turns pale, looking around to see if anyone heard him. _No one can know about his Yuzuru Hanyu shrine_. "Fine, it'll be published online anyway, so I’ll still get to read it." Phichit shrugs as he puts down his backpack and proceeded to do his homework before the day starts. Yuuri sighs yet again, plunging down into the dark abyss of his deep thoughts _, what am I gonna do with my life?_ He thinks he's going nowhere, with his career choices and skills. He’s constantly placing third or even last in his recent local ice skating competitions, and isn't really interested in anything else. The guidance counselor's fraud facade of worrying has gotten to him, and finds himself asking _where am I going after college anyway_? All this internal conversation only made him realize one thing, he can't stay on the ice forever.

 

His thoughts come to a halt when he hears his friend say something about a new boy transferring in from Russia, such a foreign land to Yuuri. "I heard he skates too." Yuuri sighs, "he's probably better than me anyway." he continues to sulk on his homework full of corrections and scribbles. "Oh Yuuri, stop being hard on yourself. You know the famous old saying, France wasn't built in one day." Phichit innocently smiles. "It's Rome, Phichit. Not France. Two different things."

 

"Whatever." Phichit replies as the homeroom teacher finally sets foot in the classroom.

 

It’s a cold day for the students of Hasetsu International School. Yuuri looks out the window, watching the snow fall as it sleeps on the ground while lovebirds sitting on branches huddle and cuddle closer to bring each other warmth. Their teacher's saying something about the weather, Yuuri's not listening, and the door suddenly opens. A pale and fragile-looking boy enters the room and warmly smiles as he explains why he's late and introduces himself. His neck is hugged by a green scarf, akin to the green that engulfs the grass in summer, and his hair is as gray as the clouds that smother the sun with kisses. His cheeks are as pink as peaches and his eyes are shining, as if it were smeared with gloss. Yuuri's not sure if he's imagining things but he swears he hears a slow song playing in the background, (the one you hear when the protagonist sees their crush flipping their hair in an afternoon sitcom) and suddenly everything is in slow motion. This boy is a walking masterpiece. Yuuri realizes, _it's not so cold anymore._

 

He tries to contain his blushing cheeks from showing when the gods from above decided to make the new boy sit in front of him. "Hi, I’m Viktor!" he smiles as he puts out his hand. Yuuri stares at it for a good five seconds until Viktor somberly smiles and hides his hand in his pocket as he faces front in defeat. _Shit, good job Yuuri_. He buries his face in his crossed arms on the table and groans.

 

-

 

Yuuri is last in line, picking out his food from the cafeteria, trying to make sense of the same old vegetables staring back at him behind the glass. He glances to see someone line up behind him and _fuck. It’s him. It’s the cute boy. Say anything. No, say nothing. I mean, say something dammi-_

 

"Hi."

 

Yuuri is staring. Again. He's fidgeting and he can't find the right words to say. Should he act all shy and cute? Should he act like the cool and intimidating upperclassman?

 

"Sup."

 

 _Fuck, wrong word Yuuri_. He mentally slaps himself because his brain somehow chose the latter one. Yuuri decides it's time to make things right. "Sorry about earlier, I was kinda just zoned out." This time, it's Viktor who's staring back at him. "I mean, when you tried to shake hands with me and all that jazz." _wow, you sound like an asshole_. "Oh, yeah, don't worry about that! It’s probably not a thing in Japan." Yuuri is at the end of the line and proceeded to grab a tray, "What? No, it is a thing. I mean in Japan. But not exclusively in Japan. I mean it's also a universal thing. Like, in Russia. I mean, like it's everywhere? Okay yeah, I really was just zoned out." he nervously laughs as he tries to play it cool. Viktor shrugs and follows him until they end up sitting together.

 

"So, what's your n-"

"I’m Yuu-"

 

They both laugh, the kind of laugh where you lean your head back and your eyes are crinkled and you forget about homework and stress and everything that makes the world seem so horrible. They converse about anything and everything. From Russia to ice skating to poodles, he learns that they have too many things in common. And Yuuri smiles.

 

-

 

The day ends and they all bid their goodbyes. Yuuri comes home and dashes to his room as soon as he can. He pulls out his homework notebook and writes down his realizations.

 

 

_day 5. Yuuri realizes that Viktor has the cutest laugh._

**Author's Note:**

> ... yeah.
> 
> this is my first fic ever hhahahhahadjksafsdf  
> i apologize for any typos :^)  
> pls talk to me on twitter ?? @seunggjl  
> ((hi pf i see u)) ((also i do plan on making another one in viktor's perspective so!!! keep an eye out for that))


End file.
